I can do it!
by 234group
Summary: It's about Chris and Wyatt! No idea if she'll continue, unless you review. 1st chap- Chris can do anything 2nd chap- Chris can help.
1. I can do it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! :(**

**Summary:Chris is 6 and Wyatt is 8! Chris can do anything he wants.**

"Wyatt!" Piper yells out the door "Time to come in." Wyatt says goodbye to his friends and walks into his house. He washes up and walks to the kitchen.

On his way to the kitchen he sees Chris trying to reach for something. Seeing as Chris was having a hard time getting it, he walked over to his brother.

He puts his hand near the object and next thing he knows he's falling to the floor.

"Chris! What was that for?" He asked his brother.

"I can get it!" Chris replied.

"How?" Wyatt asked. Chris smiled and stepped on Wyatt's stomach. He grabbed it and ran to the kitchen, laughing.

Wyatt followed his brother downstairs.

"Mommy! Look I got the car off the shelf." Chris said.

"Good job honey." Piper said. "What do you want to drink?"

"I can get it." He said, walking to the fridge. He looked to see the drinks were on the top shelf. He scanned the drinks, then tried to get the Hawaiian punch! He stepped onto the first shelf and grabbed the juice. Chris put the cup on the table.

"Need a cup, Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"I can get it!" Chris said. He stepped on the lowest draw and climbed his way up to the counter.

"Chris you're going to get hurt!" Wyatt said "Let me get it for you."

"No! I can get it." Chris said. He grabbed a blue cup, then got down the same way he got up. He stood on the chair.

"Let me pour that so you don't spill it" Wyatt said, going to grab the cup.

"No! I can do it." Chris said, pouring himself a glass.

The Halliwell's ate the food,Then the kids had to go to bed. Chris grabbed a book!

"Want me to read that to yo,buddy?" Leo asked,his youngest son.

"No! I can do it." Chris said sitting on his bed. Chris looked at the page. Then he turned the page and looked at another one. He kept doing that.

"Chris! You don't know how to read!" Wyatt said.

"Yes I do!I read the whole book!"Chris fought.

"No!" Wyatt said

"Yes!" Chris yelled,throwing the book at Wyatt's head.

"Chris!" Wyatt said. Chris giggled.

The next day, they were going to the movies.

After the movie, they played some games.

"Let me try!" Chris said to Wyatt!

"No Chris! You can't do it If I can't!" Wyatt said.

"I can do it,Wyatt!" Chris said grabbing the quarters.

He put them in the game. And hit the button. The light stooped near a watch. And the watch fell down. Chris picked it up.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I won!" Chris yelled.

"Want help putting it on." Piper asked, her youngest son.

"No! I can do it!" Chris said. He put the watch in his pocket.

They left the movie theater and walked into the car.

"Want help buckling your seatbelt, Chris?" Paige asked.

"No! I can do it!" Chris said buckling himself.

"Guess what I learned today!" Chris said to his aunt phoebe later that day.

"What?" Phoebe asked her nephew.

"I can do anything! I'm a big boy." Chris said as he walked to the couch.

The watch he won earlier that day fell out of his pocket.

"Chris, do you need help putting that on?" Wyatt asked.

"No!" Chris said, leaving it on the ground"You can have it! I don't even know what it is!" Chris said. Wyatt chuckled picking it up!

**Please review! I did not write this. Stacy did! So all reviews go to her! :) Tell me what you think! If you want another chapter or something feel free to let her know! She has other ideas for stories!**


	2. I can help

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. Still. DAMNIT!

Summary:Chris is 7. Wyatt is 10. Chris can help with problems.

One day Chris and Wyatt were left home alone. Chris was watching T.V. And Wyatt was on the couch laying down. He wasn't feeling to well and had a cut on his arm from his friends cat. Chris looked to his brother, concerned.

"Wyatt? Are you okay?" He asked, getting a moan from the older boy. Chris' eyebrows furrowed and then frowned. Then he hoped up with a smile and ran to the kitchen.

Wyatt didn't bother to look up knowing the trouble he could get in, and the fact he wasn't feeling to good. With a killer headache and a floppy stomach. He looked up when he felt a little hand shaking him. He saw his little brother standing there with a cup of water.

"Mommy says water helps you feel better." Chris explained handing the cup to the older boy, who drank it quickly. Chris grabbed Wyatt's arm and looked at it. He narrowed his eyes and then furrowed his eyebrows.

Wyatt bit his lip, in fear of Chris telling his mom. Chris looked up to Wyatt with one eyebrow lifted and a frown placed on his lips, concern filled hit eyes.

"Wy, why didn't you tell mommy you were hurt?" Chris asked, curiously. Wyatt bit his lip yet replied a softly.

"Mom would get mad, and I didn't want to get in trouble." Chris smiled and put his hand over Wyatt's cut. A gold light admitted from his hands and the scratch healed, along with Wyatt's stomach. His stomach stopped turning.

"I won't tell mommy on you. Because it wasn't your fault." Wyatt smiled at his little brother giving him a hug then grasping his head when the two pulled away.

"What's a matter, Wy?" Chris asked, confused. "I thought you was all better?"

"I'm sorry Chris my head just hurts a little." Wyatt said hiding his head from the light. Chris smiled again and ran up the stairs. He came back down the stairs and tapped Wyatt's shoulder. Wyatt looked at him. And Chris held out his hand, there sat a pill.

"Mommy gives it to me when me head hurts you put it in your mouth and it dis...solves. Then the head pain goes away." Chris explained. Giving Wyatt the pill. He took it then laid down. A few minutes later his headache had gone away.

He looked up to thank Chris only to find the little boy asleep on the couch. He'd thank his brother tomorrow or at dinner, no one else had to know. That's when his parents came home and his mom started to make dinner. His father woke up Chris and Wyatt thanked the boy silently who nodded in return.

He owes Chris. So the next time Chris is sick. Wyatt will be there to take care of his little brother.

I love this one so much. It's so adorable. Am I right? Haha. Go STACE! WHOO! Was going to be one-shot one good review and I FINALLY talked her into it. She has another idea. Review?

~note from devilgurl

~story from betterthanusince'25


End file.
